


My Girl

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Well I guess you'd sayWhat can make me feel this way?My girl (my girl, my girl)Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)





	My Girl

**1988**

 

“Lover boy’s at it again.” Dustin sang mockingly.

Mike was lost in space staring at El who was on the opposite side of the pitch. They were in P.E, the boys were playing soccer (well, they were pretending to play soccer because P.E wasn’t exactly their strong subject).

The girls were on the other side of the pitch playing soccer but it was much less intense. The boys would rather be playing _that_ version instead of almost being smacked in the face by the jock meatheads.

The boys were all stood at one end, away from the action. As long as they were present they’d get credit, none really cared about doing well, they just wanted to pass.

Lucas and Dustin stood watching Mike who was mentally unavailable. Will was excused from this lesson. _Lucky son of a bitch_ , Dustin thought.

“It’s like he’s not even here.” Lucas waved a hand in front of Mike but the dorky grin never faded from the freckled boy’s face, he was too focused on El.

He watched how she was laughing and joking with Max, glad that the two had finally become friends - great friends. The lovestruck look on his face earned him the title of “heart eyes Wheeler” but he didn’t care.

He still couldn’t believe how she made him feel even after 5 years of knowing her. Whenever he looked at her, his heart just seemed to race and he felt knots in his stomach, it almost made him feel sick - in a good way that is. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, that she was his girlfriend. His girl.

“Mike, you here buddy?” Dustin shoved him and Mike turned away from El, blinking at his friend.

“I’m fine.” He shrugged, not really sure what Dustin had really asked him.

“LOOK OUT!”

Mike turned back to pretending to play soccer with Dustin and Lucas when a soccer ball came flying from the opposite side of the pitch. One of the girls must have kicked it over. It was too late and smacked Mike in the back of the head sending him tumbling to the ground.

“Shit.” He layed on the floor staring up at the clouds, trying to understand why he _was_ suddenly on his back.

“Mike! I’m so sorry!” A familiar face crouched down beside him.

“El?” He squinted his eyes.

She rubbed his head, feeling guilty for sending the ball flying at him. “Are you alright?”

He smiled a goofy smile at her, forgetting at once about the thumping headache he had received. He reached out a hand and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her face, noticing the worry she was expressing.

“I’m alright.” He assured her.

“Wheeler!” The coach shouted. “Say goodbye to your girl and hurry up! Let’s move!”

Mike watched her run away after she helped him up. His girl….his El.


End file.
